


Hell Is Where The Heart Is

by rivervixens



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivervixens/pseuds/rivervixens
Summary: The story takes place eight months after Kai gets sent to the Prison World. The protagonist, widely known as Harvest, or "Harvest's Embodiment", had been framed for the murder of the Joshua Parker’s wife, Costia. She was then sent by the Gemini Coven to the same alternate dimension, or “Prison World”, as Malachai Parker.





	Hell Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its content. It may eventually include smut. Updates are going to be really slow due to no self-motivation.

Hellhouse

Harvest Ribbon caught a glance of the first glimmer of dawn, which had begun to beam through the trees. The dried leaves of late autumn and the crisp shriek of the winter winds surrounded her as she strained to break the shackles that bound her to the oak. She had originally attempted to escape via magic, but had soon realized that the privilege had been stripped from her. She began to lose consciousness after thrashing in her chains, shrieking in anguish at the chanting coven. She had originally tried to reason with them, begging for her life. After all, she had been innocent of the crime in which they intended to punish her for. However, they did not waver, for they were but sheep following orders from their shepherd; the judge, jury, and executioner. Soon, Harvest’s muscles gave out, and she collapsed at the base of the tree. Knowing full well that this would be her last moment in this world, she took a glimpse at the sky above her, which radiated with the white light that consumed her.

  
✴ ✴ ✴ ✴ ✴

  
She woke up to the sound of a crow cackling in her ear. She jolted upright, pressing her hands into the leaves that scattered around her, causing them to crunch under her palms. The crow that had once stood next to her had scampered away into the fog. Harvest raised her hands to her forehead, feeling the pounding of her headache, scrunched her eyes closed, and crinkled her nose upwards in irritation. She let out a heavy sigh as she removed her hands from her face and stood up, looking at her surroundings. She was in the same forest that the coven had left her in, only it was bright outside. They must have made a mistake; she was supposed to be dead. After all, the Coven Leader, Joshua, had told the rest of the Gemini Coven that she should be, “damned to hell.” It seemed highly improbable that the Coven could have made a mistake. At any rate, Harvest was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She would have to avoid the Coven at all costs, though. There was no way in hell (pun intended) that she was going to risk getting executed again.

  
Harvest was lost. She had no idea how to get out of that damn forest. After a while, all of the trees and rocks and leaves began to look the same to her, and she could have sworn that she had been walking in circles for hours. Just as she was about to give up, she discovered a road through a gap in the trees, showing the paved road which she would follow for what would seem like forever. She started on the road to nowhere, in hopes of coming across a place she recognized. She hadn’t seen anyone drive past her, so she had to walk the entire way. After walking along the road for some time, she arrived at a sign that read: “Welcome To Mystic Falls -- Virginia”. Suddenly, she realized that she wasn’t anywhere near home. She had no idea what she was going to do; she had nowhere to go. Her heart began to beat faster as she realized how scared she was. The coven would come back for her eventually. As she walked into town, she felt as though something had been missing. She hadn’t heard anything at all; no car noises, no chatter from the homes she walked past, nothing.

  
As she walked further into town, she passed a park. It was mainly a large stretch of grass, but it was still considerably a park. She walked up to the iron gates separating it from the sidewalk, and looked around. There were cars parked alongside the curb, as though there had once been people around, but the entirety of the park was empty. There weren’t even the typical people walking their dogs. In that moment, the sky darkened. Harvest turned her gaze to the sky and realized what was occurring. The moon had begun to overshadow the sun, and it had casted a dim shadow over the town. Everyone had gone; there had not even been people standing outside to feast their eyes on the celestial event. That was the first moment that Harvest knew what happened to her. She had heard whispers of the alternate dimensions; the prison worlds, but she assumed that they were just fairy tales to scare people away from the Gemini Coven. When she was old enough to learn about her family’s… peculiar hobbies… she was warned about how the Gemini Coven was powerful enough to send people to their own hell dimensions; carbon copies of the real world set into a time loop.  
Her heart beat faster, her head was spinning, her palms were sweating, and her breaths became shallow and heavy. Tears began to well in her eyes, and she could feel them overflowing and trickling down her cheeks and over her quivering lips. She stood there for a while, sobbing until she could no longer produce tears. Her face was red; eyes puffy and mascara running. When her tears dispersed and her mind had calmed, she became thoughtless and and frankly, hopeless. Her conscious thoughts vacated, and she continued walking on the sidewalk until she arrived at a house much more grand than the ones that she had passed on the way. She walked into the house, at this point not even bothering to knock on the door. Just as she had suspected, there were no residents in the household. There was only the slight echo of her boots on the wood panels. She instinctively began to make the house her home by rearranging furniture and such. She had decided that if this truly was her hell for all eternity, she was going to make it as comfortable and beautiful as possible.

  
✴ ✴ ✴ ✴ ✴

  
After the first week of her personal eternal “hell”, Harvest had created a masterpiece out of a majority of her home. She had begun by removing all of the furniture, the appliances, and any other decorations from the house. She retrieved several SUV’s and trucks from the driveways around town, finding the keys in the homes of the people who had once lived there. She then took all of the furnishing, loaded it into the vehicles, put duct tape on the gas pedal, and drove them into the river off of Wickery Bridge. She then raided the other houses and stores to find all of the nicest things in town, and after a month or two she had turned the house into her magical hell palace. It was as though she was Shari Hiller on HGTV; a channel that had started a month before her departure from Oregon. She had attempted to watch the show once, but she had become disappointed when she discovered that the channel played the same daily content from the day of the eclipse. However, she was determined to keep her mind moving, because the instant she stopped being productive was when she would drift away from sanity.

  
With all of the extra time on her hands, she took up lots of hobbies that she wasn't able to do in the real world. She started painting more (mainly on the walls of the spare rooms) and she even started working out more and eating healthier. Well, if she was being honest, she did have a week of eating sweets and watching movies, but nevermind that. And it’s not to say that she didn’t miss the company of other people --she did-- but she was glad to have some time to herself. Even though she still looked presentable and didn't wear pajamas all day, she didn’t need to worry about how other people saw her. She sang in the shower, swam without a bathing suit, and listened to music on the loudest speakers she could find. Anything was possible when she didn’t have to worry about other people’s opinions. In two months time, she was wearing the fanciest dresses, and she even started wearing nice lingerie. She started learning french, and she even learned a thing or two from the cookbooks she found in the kitchen. Harvest would have been completely ecstatic if it weren't for the loneliness creeping through the back of her mind.

  
About two months after she had arrived, she started running out of things to do. She started writing journal entries, acting as though there were someone left to read about her thoughts. She started to practice training with knives and such, making bullseyes with spray painted cardboard on walls. She took out all of her anger on those red circles. She took all of her emotions and bundled them up until they made a sharp point, and focused that point on the bullseye. Eventually, the bullseye’s red paint drips began to form into the shapes of the coven; the coven that put her there. Her hatred boiled and began to flow over the edge. She began researching how to get out of the prison world, however, it was a topic not much spoken about. Few books even mentioned the prison worlds, let alone went into detail about how to escape them. Harvest had gone through multiple libraries of books, but most of the information she found was either non-descriptive or fictional. Frustrated and enraged, she took all of the books and burned them in a giant pile in the parking lot of one of the libraries. She looked at the giant bonfire she built and was… bored. Her shoulders slumped, and her eyes didn't have nearly as many sparks as the fire did.

  
“Well that was unnecessary.”

  
Harvest flipped around, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped, to see someone standing right before her very eyes. A real, living human, talking and everything. Her hands went up to cover her mouth and she began laughing and crying all at the same time. He continued to smirk with his arms folded and shifted his feet, clearly unamused by her emotional fit. She struggled to find the right words, resorting to short incomplete sentences.

  
“But-- What even…? You’re,” she motioned to him, “How?”

  
“It’s a long story. Listen--"

 

“--Who are you? Why are you here? Why aren’t you surprised that I’m here?”

  
“I was surprised… at first. But after a while the shock wore off,” he explained, being suspiciously casual. He began cleaning the knife in his hand, at first making it foggy with his breath and then rubbing it off with the bottom of his shirt. Harvest noticed the knife and started inching away from him, walking backwards towards the bonfire she had lit just moments ago, feeling the heat radiating on her back.

  
He looked up from his knife and noticed her expression of worry, and chuckled, “Oh, please. If I was going to kill you, I would have already.” Harvest relaxed for just a moment before he continued, “I won’t kill you… yet.”

  
Her breath hitched at the idea. Knowing she couldn’t run backwards because of the fire, she shot around him towards the exit of the parking lot, hoping that his reflexes wouldn’t be fast enough to stop her from escaping. However, she wasn’t fast enough. A pair of arms wrapped around her, knocking the air out of her lungs and pulling her back towards him. The cold edge of the knife he was holding moments ago pressed up against her neck, forcing her to stop her struggle to escape.

  
“Wait wait wait!” she gasped. Her mouth was dry, and she tipped her chin upward to avoid contact with the blade. She could feel his tensed muscles, and out of her peripheral vision she noticed his scowl at her attempt to flee.

  
“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat,” he demanded impatiently.

  
“Loneliness,” she breathed, “you’ll be alone if you kill me.”

  
“Oh please, the only company I need is myself, after all, I’m sort of a… lone wolf. Is that your only reason?” he asked.

  
“Wolves have packs,” she said, “Even if their pack is only a psycho killer and one other person.”

  
“Which one of us is the psycho killer?” he asked, at which Harvest… laughed. Controlled laughing, of course, to avoid accidentally slitting her own throat, but still, she laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him scoff and try to hide his own smile, simply in awe at the ridiculous situation they were both in. He removed the knife from her neck and let her out of his hold. Even after suddenly gaining her freedom, she didn't run. Instead, she bent over, right hand reaching up to her neck and left arm wrapped around her stomach, laughing her ass off. When she finally calmed down, she looked back up at where the guy was, and suddenly she wasn’t laughing anymore. He had left.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I hope you guys liked it, I really wanna get into detail about more backstory soon. I’m really hoping to keep Kai in character, although I’m probably not going to make him a 100% psycho killer. Also, if you couldn’t tell already, the story is set around 1994/1995, so I’m going to make a lot of references to things from the 80’s and 90’s.


End file.
